Disappointed
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: ONESHOT terinspirasi dari Kecewa By BCL Jangan menunguku di taman. ini hujan. kumohon Hinata, temui Naruto, katakan aku bersama Sasuke. 'aku akn menungumu sampai kau datang'


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Maafkanlah Author abal seperti saya ini, 3 fic bikinan saya belum tamat, malah ngebikin fic baru. Nah, untuk menghindari amukan massa, Night bikin One-shot. **

**Mendadak kemarin Night kepikiran ide –yang sebenarnya pasaran- untuk NaruSaku-NaruHina. And kebetulan jiwa jadul Night kepikiran dengan lagunya BCL yang 'kecewa' yang sebenarnya udah jarang didengar di radio lagi.**

**So, maafkanlah kalau ide-nya pasaran, bahasanya awut-awutan seperti Authornya.**

_**KECEWA**_

"Sakura-chaaan…" panggil Naruto riang. Ia berlarian dari koridor ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri di loker siswa dengan Ino dan Shikamaru.

Sakura menghalangi wajah Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan sebuah buku tebal, "A-ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku malu dengan berlarian seperti adegan film seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya tertawa nyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Ia juga sibuk mengatur napasnya setelah berlarian.

"I-ini…" jawab Naruto sambil menyodorkan dua potongan kertas pada Sakura. Sakura memandangnya sebentar lalu mengambil kertas itu. Tiket nonton film.

"Kau ingin sekali nonton film itu kan?"

"Wah, Naruto, kau berhasil mendapatkan tiket film itu? Bukannya susah sekali?" tanya Ino heran.

Naruto langsung nyengir bangga, "Apapun… akan kulakukan asal Sakura-chan mau kuajak pergi."

"Kau ngotot sekali mengajaknya kencan." Sahut Shikamaru.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tahu betul film genre romance-fantasy yang ingin ditontonnya itu sangat sulit didapat tiketnya mengingat premiere-nya baru kemarin. Jadi tiketnya untuk pemutaran seminggu ke depan akan sulit didapatkan. Tapi nyatanya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk lusa.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima ajakanku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto riang.

"A-aku…" Sakura terlihat bingung menjuawabnya. Ia ingin sekali mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Ia ingin sekali menonton film ini. Dan lagi ia tahu betul pasti Naruto berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan tiketnya.

Sakura memang jarang mengiyakan ajakan Naruto pergi kecuali kalau perginya tak hanya berdua. Dan Naruto selalu tak bosan mengajaknya pergi selama dua tahun ini, sejak kelas satu SMA. Padahal makin lama, Naruto makin banyak penggemarnya. Dan penggemar nomor satunya adalah sahabat dekat Sakura sejak kecil. Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura langsung mengembalikan tiket itu ke tangan Naruto dan mendorong Naruto sedikit menjauh, "Aku nggak bisa, sebaiknya kau ajak Hinata-chan saja Naruto, ia juga ingin menonton film itu."

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan…" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Wah… maaf ya Naruto…" kata Ino

"Tak apa Ino, terima kasih kau sudah memberitahuku tentang film ini, sayangnya Sakura-chan tetap tidak mau."

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, "Jangan menyerah…"

Naruto hanya tersenyum nyengir dan memandang sosok Shikamaru dan Ino yang pergi menjauh. Naruto menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih dan membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengambil sepucuk surat merwarna merah muda dengan lukisan bunga sakura di tepiannya.

Ia memandang surat itu sebentar lalu meyelipkannya di loker milik Sakura.

…

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kelelahan. Ia terlihat pusing.

Sakura bangkit dan meraih tasnya. Ia mengambil surat yang tadi di temukannya di loker miliknya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Ia terlihat berpikir lalu membuka amplopnya perlahan.

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar saat membaca isinya.

_Sakura-chan… sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku memberimu surat ya…hahaha_

_Aku sama sekali tak pandai menulis yang seperti ini,_

_Aku sudah memperkirakan kalau kau pasti menolak kuajak nonton,_

_Tapi kali ini saja Sakura-chan…_

_Datanglah ke taman depan bioskop lusa, filmnya diputar jam tujuh, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, jadi aku akan menunggumu mulai jam lima sore. _

_Kumohon sempatkanlah datang. _

_Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang._

_-Naruto-_

Sakura terhenyak membacanya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Jangan sampai Naruto memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya. Lalu, apa ia benar-benar harus datang. Sakura tak siap menolak Naruto. Tapi ia juga tak siap menyakiti hati Hinata.

…

Naruto menatap langit sore. Sepertinya akan hujan. Ah, semoga jangan hujan dulu sebelum Sakura-chan datang, pikirnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam lima lebih limabelas menit.

_Sedikit waktu yang kau miliki… sempatkanlah…_

_Untuk kuharap secepatnya… datangi aku…_

_Kali ini kumohon padamu… ada yang ingin kusampaikan… sempatkanlah…_

…

Sakura berdiri di balik pohon dan mendapati Naruto benar-benar menungguinya di bangku taman depan bioskop. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Jam enam sore. Ia bingung apa harus mendatangi Naruto atau tidak.

Tes. Tes.

Hujan.

Hujan turun perlahan. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Ia menanjamkan pandangan matanya dan mendapati Naruto masih duduk di bangku taman meskipun hujan.

Dada Sakura sakit. Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

…

_Sedetik menunggumu disini, seperti seharian…_

_Berkali kulihat jam di tangan demi membunuh waktu…_

_Tak kulihat tanda kehadiranmu, yang semakin meyakiniku…_

_Kau tak datang…_

….

Sakura masih melihat Naruto duduk di bangku taman dengan pakaian basah kuyub. Hujan masih menetes meskipun hanya gerimis lembut. Sakura tak tega. Ia melangkah sebentar lalu berhenti lagi.

Sakura berbalik pergi dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hinata-chan? Bisakah kau ke taman di depan bioskop? Sepertinya aku melihat Naruto kehujanan…. Ah aku? Aku sedang bersama Sasuke… tolong ya…"

Sakura mematikan handphonenya dan bergegas pulang.

…

"Na…Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang memayunginya dari hujan gerimis yang membuatnya pusing.

"Oh…Hinata…"

"Kau… k-kau.. ke-kehujanan… dan..ba-basah kuyub, Naru…"

Brukk.

Naruto ambruk pingsan di hadapan Hinata.

….

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati handuk hangat di dahinya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Hinata duduk manis di sampingnya. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Ka-kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu ya Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak sama se-sekali."

Cklek.

Namikaze Minato berjalan pelan memasuki kamar dengan membawa secangkir teh untuk Hinata.

"Hai, Ayah."

"Kau itu… apa yang kau lakukan di tengah taman begitu, hujan-hujan begini?" tanya Minato tenang.

"Maaf Ayah, aku cuma ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat dan tak sadar kehujanan."

Minato hanya menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, cepatlah tidur agar demammu turun, kau besok harus berangkat, ayah tak akan senang kalau cucunya datang molor dari jadwal." Jelas Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hinata memandang sosok Minato yang keluar kamar dengan pandangan bingung.

Ia menoleh lagi pada Naruto, "Me-memangnya Naruto-kun besok mau bepergian?"

Naruto menoleh sebentar dan menghela napas panjang. Ia menengadah dan memegangi dahinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, "Hei, Hinata, apa Sakura-chan yang menyuruhmu ke taman?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Karena aku memang menyuruhnya menemuiku di taman, tapi ternyata kau yang datang," jawab Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya, "dia ada di mana?"

"Sa-sakura-chan bilang, di-dia sedang bersama Sa-sasuke-san."

Naruto tersenyum getir.

_Hampa, kesal, dan amarah, seluruhnya ada di benakku…_

_Tandai seketika, hati yang tak terbalas oleh cintamu…_

_Ku ingin marah melampiaskan, tapi ku hanyalah sendiri di sini…_

_Ingin kutunjukkan pada siapa saja yang ada, bahwa hatiku…_

_Kecewa…_

"Aku berniat mengajaknya nonton hari ini," jelas Naruto, "tapi Sakura-chan takdatang, padahal besok aku harus pergi."

"Pe-pergi….?"

"Kelas tiga nanti, aku akan sekolah di tempat kakek, kakek genit itu mulai sakit-sakitan, jadi aku harus menemaninya, makanya besok aku pindah." Terang Naruto.

"Ja-jadi… kau ingin… menyampaikan pera-perasaanmu pada… Sakura-chan?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum getir. Mendadak air matanya meluncur jatuh, "Habisnya… tak ada waktu lagi… aku harus menyampaikannya… sebelum aku pergi besok," kata Naruto getir, "tapi Sakura-chan tidak datang, hahaha, bodoh ya."

Hinata terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dinding. Hinata sedih mendengarnya. Ia ingin menangis. Karena perasaannya tak akan terbalas, karena Naruto akan pergi, karena Sakura menyakiti hati Naruto, dan karena Naruto menangis.

"Oh iya!" teriak Naruto memecah keheningan, "aku pingsan berapa lama? Ini jam berapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke jam dinding. Jam setengah sepuluh malam.

"Astaga Hinata! Ini sudah malam, Neji bisa menghajarku kalau tahu kau di rumahku sampai jam segini, ayo kuantar pulang!"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tak usah, kau masih demam Naruto-kun."

Baru kali ini Hinata menolak tawaran Naruto. Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Kalau begitu kupesankan taksi." kata Naruto sambil meraih teleponnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Naruto-kun, i-istirahatlah… em… meskipun kau p-pindah…ku-kuharap kau tak m-melupakanku dan yang lainnya…"

"Aku akan tetap kontak kalian semua, tenang saja!" jawab Naruto nyengir.

Hinata tersenyum polos.

"Dan Hinata…. Maaf… karena aku tak bisa… membalas perasaanmu…"

Hinata terlihat kaget, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hinata…"

"Iya… Naruto-kun."

Ting. Tong.

Bel rumah keluarga Haruno berbunyi. Sakura melirik jam dinding di dapur. Jam enam pagi. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

"Sakura… ada Hinata mencarimu…" teriak ibu Haruno.

Sakura langsung berlari ke depan rumah dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk di depan pintu. Sakura melangkah pelan.

"Hi…Hinata-chan…"

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku datang ke taman?"

"Ah, itu…" Sakura terlihat bingung. "bagaimana Naruto?"

"Dia kemarin pingsan di taman, dia demam…"

Sakura terlihat kaget. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah. "Oh… be-begitu… tapi ia baik-baik saja kan? Kau merawatnya kan?"

Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlihat marah.

Plakk.

Hinata menampar pipi Sakura dengan keras. "Kenapa… kenapa k-kau tega Sakura? Naruto menunggumu sampai sakit…"

"Tapi ada kau kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau membuatnya Sakit! Aku tak pernah melihat langit biru di mata Naruto-kun pecah dan menangis di hadapanku! Pertama kali Sakura! K-kau membuatnya terluka…!" teriak Hinata.

"I-itu kulakukan demi kau, Hinata-chan! Karena kau mencintainya!"

"Tapi kau menyukai Naruto kan? Dan dia mencintaimu! Kenapa… ke-kenapa kau tega… aku juga terluka melihatnya, padahal ia ingin menyatakan pe-perasaannya padamu, sebelum dia pergi…"

Sakura terhenyak, "Tu-tunggu… apa maksudmu 'pergi'?"

"Naruto-kun akan pergi dari kota ini! Dan kau memberinya kenangan buruk sebelum meninggalkan kota ini hari ini juga!"

Sakura terhenyak. Perlahan air matanya menetes.

"Ku-kumohon Sa-Sakura-chan… kejar dia.."

…

Sakura terus berlari menembus kerumunan orang di stasiun kereta listrik di Shibuya. Ia mencari-cari sosok Naruto di tengah kerumunan. Ia ingat kata-kata Minato.

"_Wah, Naruto baru saja berangkat… kau telat lima menit, mungkin ia masih di stasiun…"_

"_Mm… putraku hebat juga, jujur saja, kau mengingatkanku pada ibu-nya."_

"Naruto….!" Teriak Sakura berkali-kali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kini semua pasang mata tertuju memandanginya yang terlihat kacau. Sakura terus mencari Naruto. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah kereta dan mencoba melihat di setiap jendela, mungkin ia bisa menemukan sosok Naruto.

Tapi nihil.

Dan kereta itu mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Menyesal.

Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah lagu terdengar dari penyanyi jalanan.

"_I give you everything, but it wasn't enough, and now you wanna communicate.._

_You know it just a little too late…_

_It just a little too late, a little too wrong… and I can't wait…_

_But you know all the right things to say, you know it just a little too late…"_

Sakura menangis. Ia terlambat. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Naruto. Selama ini ia hanya menolak ajakannya, memarahinya, memukulnya, tanpa sedikitpun menyenangkan hatinya. Rasanya ia baru sadar, ia tak siap kehilangan Naruto. "Maaf… Maafkan aku… Naruto…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kumaafkan kalau kau mau kuajak kencan."

Sakura tersentak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Seseorang berjongkok di hadapannya. Namikaze Naruto.

"Na…Naruto… ka-kau… masih disini?"

"Hm.." jawab Naruto singkat. "keretaku belum berangkat." Naruto menunjuk salah satu kereta yang masih stand-by.

Sakura memandang Naruto tak percaya. Air matanya berhenti menetes.

"Ah!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba, "sepertinya sudah mau berangkat, aku pergi ya…"

Sakura langsung cepat-cepat menahan lengannya sebelum Naruto sempat berdiri. Naruto terlihat kaget, tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum nyengir.

"Ja-jangan pergi, kumohon…"

"Haha… tenang saja, aku sudah nggak marah padamu, Sakura-chan, rasa kecewaku hanya kemarin, sekarang sudah hilang… oh ya, aku senang, kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke, yah, memang sih, dibanding dia kurasa aku lebih keren."

Sakura terlihat bingung. Kemarin ia hanya membuat alasan saat mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa ia sedang bersama Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Naruto.

"Jangan menangis Sakura-chan…"

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan melakukan hal terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata ia menyukai Naruto. Ia memang tertarik, tapi bukan cinta. Dan akhirnya, Sakura menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa disadari, ia meraih pipi Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto perlahan. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saking kagetnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sakura menciumnya. Ia senang sekali. Tak peduli ratusan orang memandangi keduanya yang masih duduk di lantai.

Naruto meraih punggung Sakura dan membelai rambutnya. Keduanya mempedalam ciumannya. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya keduanya saling melepas untuk mengambil napas.

Wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-aku…" kata Sakura, "aku tak sebodoh kau, Naruto, aku tak mau menunggumu lama sampai kau kembali ke kota ini… aku ingin kau tetap di sini, kalau kau tak ingin ada anak lain yang merebutku, jadi kumohon…"

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan memintanya berdiri. Naruto memandangi kereta yang seharusnya dinaikinya, pergi perlahan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Rasanya, bukan aku yang harus pergi, sepertinya, kakek yang harus pindah kesini."

"Hm?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kota ini, apalagi gadis yang kusukai melarangku pergi."

Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku akan tetap di sini, demi kau, Sakura-chan." bisik Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Naruto terlihat gemas melihatnya. Ia mencium pipi Sakura yang merona merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus berterimakasih pada Hinata," kata Naruto, "tadi ia meneleponku dan bilang bahwa kau mengejarku kemari."

"Hm… aku rasa aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya." kata Sakura pelan

"bukankah, Sasuke menyukai Hinata?"

"Hah?"

"Gosipnya menyebar di kalangan siswa laki-laki, yah, tak heran kalau kau tak tahu." Jelas Naruto.

"Wah… masa Sasuke…"

"Kalau begitu kita bantu mereka saja…" usul Naruto, "aku tak enak kalau ia terus memikirkanku.."

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kita kencan yuk…"

"Ya." Jawab Sakura. "I love you."

"I love you more."

**Yap…. Selesai dalam satu setengah jam. Ngebut…. Banyak yang benci NaruSaku? Berharap NaruHina? Maafkan saya…..**

**NaruSaku, NaruHina, dan sedikit SasuHina di endingnya. Ceritanya simple, meskipun saya rada bingung dengan judulnya. Lha habis inspirasinya lagunya Bunga Citra Lestari yang Kecewa. Ya udah, itu aja judulnya.**

**Maaf ya kalau judulnya jelek. **

**Saya bingung milih stasiunnya, anggep aja di Shibuya ada stasiunnya deh… kalau di bandara, ntar langsung keinget AADC semua….**

**Oh iya, kalau di stasiun di Jepang, boleh ada musisi pengamen gak ya…. Soalnya di Stasiun Wonokromo Sby ada pengamennya. Tapi dibentuk panggung kecil. Ya, buat ngehibur orang yang mudik pake kereta n' nunggu keretanya dateng. Ya, anggep begitu aja deh.**

**So please review….**


End file.
